Nocturno
by peste21
Summary: Parece que todo está tranquilo en Ciudad Republica, pero los fantasmas en el pasado de Mako amenazan con destruir su nueva vida con Korra. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: la Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, por favor no me demanden. Gracias

_**Nocturno**_

Mako miró el paisaje nocturno de Ciudad Republica mientras atravesaba en ferri la Bahía de Yue. Después, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó hacía Korra, quien se encontraba a unos pasos de él.

— Qué lindo — suspiró la chica observando la ciudad.

— No te engañes— respondió Mako— puede que se vea bonito, pero esta ciudad es aterradora, en especial de noche— afirmó. Korra recostó su cabeza suavemente en su hombro.

— A veces eres muy sombrío… — se quejó la chica.

— Claro que no — se defendió Mako — solo te digo la verdad, esta ciudad es peligrosa, tú no tienes ni idea de cómo son las cosas. Lo importante es aprender a sobrevivir — dijo molesto. Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Korra se le quedó viendo por unos instantes.

— Se nota que tu vida ha sido muy difícil — murmuró la chica.

— No importa — comentó Mako casualmente — ya llegamos— anunció.

En ese momento, el ferri se detuvo, y la pareja se dirigió al puerto en donde los esperaban Asami y Boilin.

— Hola chicos — los saludo el maestro tierra— llevábamos bastante tiempo esperándolos. Yo llegué hace veinte minutos, y Asami llegó poco tiempo después— se quejó el chico.

— Lo lamento mucho, es mi culpa, me quedé dormida — se disculpó Korra.

— No importa — dijo Asami con una resplandeciente sonrisa — lo que importa es que hoy es noche de fiesta, nos vamos a divertir, y vamos a conocer a muchos inversionistas ricos que van a querer invertir dinero en mi empresa — exclamó emocionada mientras empujaba a Korra al automóvil parqueado al otro extremo de la calle.

— Korra— la llamó Asami, antes de que la Avatar pudiera entrar al asiento trasero — por favor, siéntate junto a mí, necesito hablar contigo — le pidió la chica.

— Si — aceptó Korra sorprendida.

La Avatar llevaba bastante tiempo sin salir durante la noche, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para observar a través de la ventana del automóvil los hermosos e iluminados edificios de la ciudad. Sin embargo, su mirada se encontró con la de Mako a través del retrovisor. El chico parecía molesto, más de lo acostumbrado, y para ser honesta, Korra no entendía cual era el motivo de todo su recelo.

— ¿Trajeron las invitaciones? —preguntó Asami mientras fijaba sus ojos en el camino.

— Si — respondieron Mako y Boilin al unísono. Por su parte, la Avatar tuvo que revisar su pequeño bolso de mano para verificar que la llevaba consigo. Por un momento, a Korra le pareció ver que Asami le dirigía una mirada irritada a través del rabillo del ojo. La chica no podía culparla, ya que por su culpa iban a llegar tarde, y además, parecía que había olvidado la invitación.

— ¡Aquí está! — exclamó la maestra agua aliviada.

— Perfecto — respondió Asami.

Korra se sentía completamente avergonzada, pues sabía perfectamente que aquel evento era decisivo para la Heredera Sato, y si algo salía mal por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría.

— Korra — empezó nuevamente la pelinegra en tono serio — se que odias este tipo de fiestas, y por eso te agradezco que estés aquí, no sabes cuánto significa para mí que me acompañes, pero necesito pedirte otro favor…

— Por su puesto Asami, no hay problema — respondió Korra.

— Necesito que durante la fiesta estemos juntas, y que me acompañes — pidió Asami mientras pisaba el acelerador con una fuerza innecesaria.

— Si claro — se apresuró a responder Korra— pero… ¿por qué? — Preguntó sin poder contenerse.

— Tú sabes que por culpa de papá los distribuidores no quieren contratar conmigo, nadie confía en el nombre Sato. Pero, si tu estas a mi lado, tal vez pueda lograr que la gente vea que yo apoyo al Avatar, y que soy diferente a Hiroshi Sato— dijo Asami. Para ser honesta, a Korra no le gustaba ser la herramienta publicitaria de nadie, ella era el Avatar, su tarea consistía en mantener la paz, no era un medio para que unos cuantos empresarios pudieran hacer dinero.

Sin embargo, el aire de desesperación en la voz de la chica cambió la opinión de Korra de inmediato. No podía abandonar a Asami después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, y, _en especial_, después de todo lo que había perdido por culpa de ella. Puede que no fueran las mejores amigas, ya que las circunstancias no eran las más propicias. Pero, Korra sentía cariño por Asami, y no la dejaría hundirse.

— Está bien, haré lo que tú me digas, ya verán esos inversionistas… — respondió Korra firmemente como si se tratara de una pelea más.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias — contestó Asami en el mismo tono alegre con el que había recibido a Korra en el puerto.

En cuestión de minutos, el "equipo Avatar" llegó al museo de Arte Moderno de Ciudad Republica, en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta a la que asistirían aquella noche. Korra ni siquiera sabía quién era su anfitrión, lo único que sabía era que debía comportarse lo mejor posible, para no dejar a Asami en ridículo.

Al bajar del auto, la chica se encontró de frente con Mako, quien le ofrecía su brazo. Korra se sintió estúpida, ya que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sencillamente no podía creer que aquellas cosas tan cursis la hicieran emocionarse tanto. Finalmente, tras pensarlo unos instantes, accedió. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tocar al maestro fuego, la mano de Asami en su hombro le impidió seguir.

— Korra…— empezó Asami nerviosa — este… yo… yo me preguntaba si podemos entrar juntas, tu sabes, para que vean que somos amigas — comentó.

— Claro— respondió Korra algo desilusionada.

— ¡Oh! Pobre hermano mayor— suspiró Boilin dramáticamente mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Mako — te abandonaron, puede que yo no sea una chica linda y con mala actitud, pero siempre me tienes a mi — se burlo— no te preocupes, yo puedo tomar tu brazo…

— Ni siquiera te atrevas— le advirtió Mako en un tono que no daba lugar a contradicción. Korra y Asami dejaron salir una sonora carcajada, mientras que otros invitados les dedicaban miradas reprobatorias.

— Entremos, no quiero seguir haciendo el ridículo en este lugar — murmuró Mako completamente furioso. El Maestro Fuego entro a la fiesta solo, por lo que Korra, Boilin y Asami dejaron de reírse, sorprendidos por la reacción del chico.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — Preguntó Asami — eso no fue normal.

— No lo sé, pero, ya lleva varios días así— murmuró Boilin preocupado.

— Sí — asintió Korra dándole la razón — pero, él no quiere decirme nada.

— creo que lo mejor es tener paciencia— suspiró Boilin — Mako está pasando por un momento difícil, con lo del nuevo trabajo y todo lo demás…

Korra miró al maestro tierra por unos instantes. A decir verdad, a la chica le gustaba que Mako hubiera decidido ser policía. Era una oportunidad ideal para que utilizara su talento de Maestro fuego en algo verdaderamente útil para la comunidad. Además, al muchacho parecía encantarle su nuevo trabajo, ya que cada día llegaba más emocionado que el día anterior. Sin embargo, en esa última semana el humor de Mako había empeorado.

— No se preocupen por Mako chicas, hablaré con él más tarde — intentó tranquilizarlas Boilin — será mejor que entremos— agregó.

Mientras entraban en a la fiesta, Korra no podía dejar de pensar en Mako, pues si bien, Boilin les había prometido que hablaría con él, la chica sabía que el maestro fuego no le contaría nada a su hermano menor. En realidad, ella estaba segura de que el muchacho no confiaría en nadie, ya que tenía la costumbre de cargar con todo el mundo sobre sus hombros. La Avatar no pudo evitar sentirse frustrada, quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo si él no le decía nada.

Korra observó el hermoso salón por unos instantes, sintiéndose completamente maravillada, parecía que todo en él era resplandeciente. Sin embargo, no pudo quedarse por mucho tiempo, ya que Asami la tomo firmemente del brazo y la condujo a través de la multitud.

Estaba claro que Asami no quería perder tiempo, ya que la puso a "trabajar" de inmediato, desfilándola por todo el salón mientras le presentaba una sucesión de hombres y mujeres de negocios cuyos nombres no podía recordar. Para ser honesta, Korra se sentía muy irritada. Primero, un sujeto había tratado de coquetear con ellas, a pesar de que les doblaba la edad; otro, le había sugerido darle dinero a cambio de un permiso ilegal para arrojar desperdicios a la Bahia de Yue; incluso, alguien le propuso ser la cara publicitaria para una marca.

Él único que le había agradado a la chica, era un sujeto bajito y con gafas que parecía estar algo loco, en el buen sentido de la palabra, ya que parecía más interesado en los nuevos diseños de Asami, que en lo que podía obtener de la Avatar.

A pesar de su molestia, Korra no podía más que sentir admiración por Asami, ella sabía moverse en sociedad, no decía comentarios fuera de lugar, ni se mostraba irritada ante sujetos fastidiosos. Pero, lo que más la intrigaba era la gracia con la que la heredera Sato recibía los rechazos, ya que todas las personas con las que habían hablado aquella noche parecían renuentes a contratar con ella.

— Creo que esto no va resultar como pensaba — le murmuró Asami desanimada.

— No digas eso — dijo Korra — debemos continuar, debe haber alguien con quien no hayamos hablado. No te desanimes. Tal vez no lo estoy haciendo bien, si quieres, puedo aceptar hacer esos comerciales — exclamó emocionada, Por lo que Asami le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Gracias Korra, no es necesario que hagas eso, en realidad creo que ya has hecho bastante por mí — murmuro Asami tristemente. A pesar de aquellas palabras, Korra no sentía que fuera así, todo lo contrario, parecía que ella era la culpable de que la heredera Sato lo hubiera perdido todo.

— Todo es culpa de él— murmuró Asami furiosa— no puedo creer que papá haya sido tan estúpido. No solo se dejó engañar por ese mentiroso, sino que arruinó una empresa maravillosa y nuestra reputación. La gente aún no perdona lo le hizo a Cabbage Corp — exclamó— ¿sabías que él presidente sufrió un ataque cardiaco mientras estuvo en la cárcel? — le preguntó Asami.

— No— respondió Korra nerviosa.

— Si hubiera muerto, no me lo hubiera perdonado, y todo por culpa de papá.

— Asami… — suspiró Korra. En ese momento, el sujeto de gafas con quien habían hablado se acercó a ellas nuevamente.

— Disculpe señorita Sato, me gustaría hablar con usted, si me permite un momento— dijo. Asami reasumió su "rostro de negocios" y lo siguió a través del salón.

La Avatar no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer, el esfuerzo de su amiga no había sido en vano. Mucho más tranquila, Korra caminó a través de los otros invitados mientras buscaba a sus acompañantes.

— Boilin — llamó Korra. El muchacho, quien estaba bailando con una chica, se separó de ella, y tras una breve disculpa, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la maestra agua.

— Hola Korra— saludó.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Mako?- preguntó la Avatar, al oír esto, el semblante de Boilin se oscureció.

— No, no lo sé. Tuvimos una discusión— dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos — trate de hablar con él, pero es imposible, no quiere decirme nada. A veces, creo que él piensa que soy demasiado estúpido como para entender. No sé a donde fue, pero no quiero verlo ahora, me dijo un par de cosas muy desagradables.

— No te preocupes, yo lo buscaré— lo tranquilizó Korra. Después, la maestra agua dirigió su mirada a la chica en la pista de baile. — suerte, aunque… no creo que la necesites— agregó la Avatar juguetonamente. Boilin le dedico una sonrisa y volvió con su pareja.

Korra recorrió el salón, pero no había señas de Mako, por lo que la chica subió al segundo piso, sin esperar encontrar a nadie allí, ya que se hallaba completamente desocupado. Justo cuando se encontraba a punto de darse por vencida, vio una sombra en el balcón, por supuesto, se trataba del maestro fuego.

Mako se dio vuelta al escuchar el ruido de tacones golpear contra el fino suelo de mármol, y se encontró de frente con Korra, quien lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

— Te estaba buscando — exclamó la chica emocionada. — ¿Por qué estás aquí solo?

— Pensé que estabas ocupada con Asami— respondió— y no quería pasar más tiempo con Boilin — murmuró frustrado.

— Él me contó lo que sucedió— dijo Korra mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el maestro fuego— tú no estás bien, y no trates de decirme lo contrario— comentó la chica. Mako no respondió nada, ni siquiera la miró. Por lo que Korra tomó su mejilla y guió su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

— Mako — lo llamó — ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — preguntó firmemente.

— No es algo con lo que puedas ayudarme — murmuró.

— Eso es imposible— afirmó Korra— ya hemos pasado por mucho, solo dime, y te ayudaré.

— No hay necesidad de… — trató de decir Mako, pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

— ¡Mako! — Exclamó Korra perdiendo la paciencia— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, dímelo ya

— No pasa nada, y si sucediera, no te lo diría, este no es tu asunto, es solo mío— respondió Mako bruscamente. Después, volteó su rostro, y siguió mirando hacia la calle. El primer impulso de Korra fue darle una bofetada, pero algo en la expresión de Mako no la dejó hacerlo. No podía entender porque a él le era tan difícil confiar en las personas, ella solo quería ayudarlo, y _podía _ hacerlo. Era claro que él, al igual que Asami, estaba desesperado.

— Realmente has tenido una vida muy difícil ¿verdad? — preguntó Korra con voz ahogada. Ese comentario llamó la atención del chico, quien la enfrentó nuevamente con expresión sorprendida.

— Debe haber sido difícil, vivir en las calles, y no poder confiar en nadie más que en ti mismo. Durante el tiempo que te he conocido, he visto como el dueño de la arena te robaba lo que habías ganado con tanto esfuerzo; también vi como las triadas engañaron a tu hermano ofreciéndole un trabajo fácil, cuando en realidad lo iban a poner en peligro de muerte; y como el patrocinador de tu equipo resultó ser un racista psicótico y altamente peligroso. Supongo que no puedo culparte por ser tan receloso.

— Korra… — empezó nuevamente Mako.

— Pero tú ya no estás solo, yo puedo ayudarte, después de todo, soy la Avatar— dijo Korra en una voz tan suave que no parecía la suya.

Mako la miro a los ojos. No podía negar que desde que Korra había aparecido en su vida, las cosas se habían vuelto "_interesantes_", por no decir peligrosas. Pero, cuando estaba con ella, tenía una sensación de seguridad increíble, porque sabía que ella lo ayudaría y lo acompañaría. Incluso, en varias ocasiones, había pensado que así debía ser una relación, en la que las dos personas se dieran la mano para no dejar caer al otro.

— Yo…— balbuceó Mako— Yo… si te lo digo, tienes que prometerme una cosa— advirtió el chico.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Korra.

— Prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a Boilin.

— Pero Mako…

— Promételo— insistió el maestro fuego al ver que ella pensaba cuestionarlo.

— Lo prometo, palabra de Avatar — dijo Korra decidida.

— Bien… pues…— balbuceo nuevamente Mako— ¿recuerdas yo te había contado que hacía trabajos para las triadas?

— Si — respondió Korra asustada.

— Pues, a mis antiguos compañeros no les gustó que yo esté trabajando con la policía. He recibido un par de llamadas anónimas, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse— dijo Mako tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

— ¿Te están amenazando? Pero, ¿Por qué? Tú ya no trabajas con ellos desde hace un par de años, no entiendo— dijo Korra aún más asustada.

— Tu no entiendes como son las triadas, una vez estás adentro, es muy difícil salir, y si lo logras, no debes ir a trabajar con la policía, porque eso te convierte en un "soplón", y el único soplón que sirve, es el soplón muerto.- afirmó Mako con un tono de amargura en su voz.

— Mako, tienes que hablar con Bei Fong, y tal vez deberías dejar la…

— No voy a dejar mi trabajo— sentenció Mako tajantemente— yo estoy siguiendo todos los protocolos de seguridad, pero, no me voy a esconder, si ellos me quieren, que vengan por mí. Yo no les pertenezco— declaró. Korra no sabía que decirle, así que tomo la mano de Mako y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, tal y como lo había hecho horas antes en el ferri.

— Tenías razón Mako— afirmó la chica.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó.

— Esta ciudad se ve bonita de lejos, pero, la verdad es que puede llegar a ser muy tenebrosa— reconoció Korra mientras miraba hacía la calle.

— Es curioso— murmuró Mako— pero cuando yo estoy contigo, creo que la ciudad es un poco menos amenazante de lo que era antes.

— A mí me pasa lo mismo— afirmó Korra. En ese momento, Mako volteó su rostro y la beso lentamente.

— Mako— empezó Korra— yo creo que deberías advertirle a Boilin, el también podría estar en peligro. Además, él piensa que tú lo tratas como un inútil— opinó Korra, por lo que Mako suspiró y sonrió débilmente.

— Tu lo conoces él es algo inmaduro— se burló Mako.

— Tal vez, porque tú no lo dejas madurar— dijo Korra, esperando a que el maestro fuego estallara en cólera.

— Eso no es cierto— negó Mako.

— Claro que sí, Boilin nunca ha hecho nada solo, por eso es que le ha costado tanto trabajo estar sin ti, tal vez, si confiaras más en el…

— Esto está por fuera de discusión Korra, mi hermano no debe enterarse de nada— gruñó Mako, quien se alejó de ella y entró en el salón vacio.

— Mako, no me hables así— le respondió Korra mientras lo seguía — por favor piénsalo, nosotros solo queremos ayudarte, no tienes que hacerlo todo tu solo— dijo al tiempo que le tomaba la mano. Mako no respondió de inmediato, pero, se veía más tranquilo.

— Déjame pensarlo — murmuró Mako— tal vez se lo diga mañana, hoy lo dejaré divertirse en paz. ¿Quieres bailar? — preguntó el chico de repente.

— Pues… la verdad no lo hago muy bien, pero puedo tratar— contestó Korra algo insegura.

— Yo tampoco bailo muy bien, así que no hay problema— comentó mientras la jalaba suavemente a la escalera. Mako y Korra regresaron al salón en donde la fiesta tenía lugar, y se encontraron de frente con Asami, quien se veía resplandeciente de alegría.

—Tengo las mejores noticias del mundo— dijo Asami emocionada — encontré un nuevo distribuidor, el señor Yamaguchi decidió hacer negocios conmigo, no es un trato muy grande, pero es algo.

— Me alegro por ti Asami — respondió la Avatar.

— Me tengo que ir. Bailen, coman, o hagan algo, disfruten la fiesta, yo voy a continuar trabajando— comentó alegremente Asami.

— Es bueno que todo haya salido bien— murmuró Mako — personalmente, estaba preocupado, pensé que se iría a la quiebra.

— Debiste haberlo visto. Fue una situación muy humillante, nadie parecía escucharla, todos desconfiaban de ella, y yo no podía ayudarla — comentó Korra.

— Entiendo como debió sentirse, cuando estás peor, todos parecen querer patearte en la cara — murmuró. Korra se lo quedó mirando preocupada, por lo que él decidió relajarse.

— Lo siento— se disculpó Mako— hoy estoy insoportable ¿no es verdad? — preguntó.

— Solo un poco— reconoció Korra con una sonrisa.

— ¿Bailamos? — Preguntó el chico mientras le extendía su mano, Korra la tomó, y juntos caminaron hasta la pista de baile, en donde comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música. Tal y como el maestro fuego había dicho, ninguno de los dos era un gran bailarín, pero el sentimiento de tener a alguien con quien compartir ese breve instante era alentador. La canción terminó, y Asami volvió a acercarse a ella.

— Disculpa Korra. ¿Puedo presentarte a alguien? — preguntó la chica avergonzada.

— Si, no hay problema— contestó la Avatar— ya regreso— añadió, dirigiéndose a Mako.

Asami le presentó a un par de banqueros, nuevamente, la chica no prestó mucha atención, pero trató de parecer amable y dispuesta a abrir una cuenta de ahorros en alguno de sus bancos, a cambio de que ellos aprobaran un préstamo para Asami. Korra se sentía algo ridícula, ella ni siquiera tenía dinero, pero a los sujetos no parecía importarles, lo único que querían es que ella le dijera a la prensa que confiaba en ellos. "_Primero le confiaría mi alma al diablo_" pensó la chica sarcásticamente al ver la expresión astuta en sus rostros.

La mirada de Korra se desvió hacia Mako quien estaba junto al buffet bebiendo una copa de champagne. De repente, un mesero se acercó a él, y le entrego una nota. Mako la leyó, dejó su trago y se fue. La chica no pudo seguirlo con su mirada, por lo que tuvo un mal presentimiento. Por unos instantes, Korra luchó con el impulso de seguirlo, pero, tras unos minutos, no resistió más.

— Asami— susurró Korra— ¿te molesta si me voy?

— No— respondió preocupada— ¿pasa algo?

— No, yo solo… — intentó decir Korra nerviosa— después te cuento— agregó.

Korra buscó a través del salón, pero no encontró a Mako, así que decidió buscarlo en la calle. En cuanto salió del museo, sintió un repentino golpe de pánico al ver lo solitario que se veía el centro de la ciudad. La chica bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad y, por alguna extraña razón, decidió cruzar la calle.

Al otro lado, Korra encontró un callejón, y se internó en el, pero lo único que vio fueron botes de basura, y gatos callejeros que correteaban en sus pies. La Avatar siguió avanzando por una serie de lúgubres calles, en las que encontró vagabundos, un par traficantes y unos cuantos niños agazapados contra una pared para tratar de protegerse del frio. Korra entendió en aquel momento porque Mako odiaba las noches de Ciudad Republica, parecía que todos los monstruos salían a pasear en cuanto el sol se iba.

— Hey linda— le gritó un vagabundo al que Korra no había notado— ¿Qué buscas? — preguntó. Korra lo miró atentamente y se dio cuenta de que el sujeto estaba ebrio, y tenía una enorme herida en la sien.

— Busco a un muchacho de mi edad, tiene cabello negro, ojos dorados y está vestido con un traje elegante— murmuró la chica.

— Yo vi a ese sujeto, pero no creo que pueda recordar por donde se fue— dijo con una sonrisa enfermiza en su rostro.

— Si me lo dice, curare esa herida en su cara. Soy maestra agua.

— Creo que no me interesa linda— respondió el vagabundo, por lo que Korra se sintió completamente frustrada— estaba pensando en eso — dijo mientras señalaba el fino brazalete que Asami le había regalado en agradecimiento por dejarla vivir en la isla.

— Es un trato — respondió la chica mientras se lo entregaba.

— El muchacho que buscas se fue por allí— señaló el vagabundo — pero si yo fuera tú, no lo seguiría. Los mismos sujetos que me hicieron esto lo estaban siguiendo— respondió.

Korra contuvo el aliento, y siguió el camino hacia el sitio que le indicó el vagabundo, sintiendo que su miedo crecía conforme avanzaba. Antes, la Avatar solo tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, pero ahora tenía verdaderas razones para temer por la seguridad de Mako.

En ese instante, la Avatar vio una sombra frente a un basurero, al principio pensó que debía tratarse de un grupo de gatos o algo parecido, pero en cuanto se acercó se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una persona. Korra avanzó hacia él, pero en el camino piso un charco en el suelo, la chica miró a su zapato, y se dio cuenta de que era sangre.

— Mako— gritó Korra aterrada.

* * *

Mako despertó lentamente en un sitio desconocido, en donde la luz era demasiado brillante para sus ojos; intento moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo; intento hablar, pero su boca tenía un extraño sabor metálico que lo hacía sentir demasiado incomodo. A pesar de todo, el chico abrió sus ojos lentamente, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de hospital, rodeado de monitores y con tubos por todas partes.

— Despertaste… — escuchó murmurar a una voz femenina. Mako volteó su mirada hacía donde provenía la voz, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Asami quien lo miraba con gesto preocupado.

— ¿En dónde estoy? — preguntó Mako con voz ahogada.

— En el Hospital Central. Korra te encontró en la mitad de la calle y te trajimos aquí— respondió.

— ¿Dónde están Korra y Boilin? — preguntó nuevamente.

— Korra está comprando café, y Boilin nos dijo que iría a tu departamento a conseguirte algo de ropa y tus documentos. Después, planea ir a la policía y al templo del aire a dar la noticia.

— Asami ¿podrías llamar a Boilin? Necesito darle instrucciones, y decirle que mis documentos están en armario al…

—Mako— lo interrumpió Asami— él sabe lo que hace, tu solo debes concentrarte en recuperarte — murmuró la chica, al ver que el nivel de preocupación de Mako iba en aumento. El muchacho suspiró y recordó las palabras de Korra, posiblemente ella tenía razón, y él mismo era quien no dejaba madurar a Boilin.

— Entonces, ¿podrías llamar a Korra? Quiero darle las gracias por haberme encontrado.

— Por su puesto— respondió Asami con una sonrisa. La chica se dirigió a la entrada, pero, antes que pudiera salir, Mako le hablo nuevamente.

— Asami— llamó el maestro fuego— gracias por todo— murmuró. Ella solo respondió con una sonrisa, y después, dejó la habitación.

Mako se quedó mirando al techo por unos instantes, mientras trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden, y recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

* * *

_[…] El chico se encontraba parado junto al buffet, observando a las parejas bailar y a Korra hablar con dos sujetos que no le inspiraban confianza. En ese momento, un mesero se acercó a él._

— _Disculpe, ¿es usted el señor Mako?_ —_ preguntó._

— _Si _—_ respondió. Después, el sujeto le dio una pequeña nota. Mako la abrió, y solo encontró una palabra escrita con letras recortadas de revistas: "soplón"._

_Por un instante, la ira cegó a Mako, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, salió del museo, bajo las escaleras a toda la velocidad y cruzo la calle. Una parte de él sabía que debía hablar con Korra, y con la policía, pero él siempre había sobrevivido solo, siempre había luchado sus propias batallas, no había necesidad de dejar que otros se inmiscuyeran en ellas. _

_El chico continuó caminando, pues sabía que las triadas siempre se escondían en aquella zona del centro de la ciudad, ya que la compleja red de callejones era ideal para sus negocios._

_Mientras avanzaba, Mako vio a un par de personas, pero no les prestó atención. Sin embargo, al ver una cara conocida, el chico se detuvo._

— _Más te vale que tengas nuestro dinero para mañana viejo, o te prometo que te irá peor_—_ dijo un muchacho unos cuantos años mayor que él, quien se veía prematuramente envejecido y enfermizo._

— _Hey _—_ lo llamó Mako _—_ ¿tú fuiste el gracioso que me mando esto?_ —_ preguntó el maestro fuego mientras levantaba la nota._

— _Sí, nosotros lo hicimos_— _contestó con un gesto desagradable. Después, Mako__ vio salir a otros cinco sujetos de las sombras _—_ pero no imaginamos que tuvieras los pantalones para venir hasta aquí. Quiero decir, cómo ahora pasas el tiempo pegado a las faldas de la Avatar…_

_Mako dejó que sus ojos fueran de un lado a otro, mientras verificaba el número de individuos que lo rodeaban. Sin embargo, el maestro fuego no tuvo tiempo de prepararse, ya que uno de ellos lo atacó con un gran bloque de rocas, el muchacho lo evadió fácilmente, pero no logro evitar otro que lo atacó por la espalda._

_El dolor era insoportable, pero Mako se paró nuevamente, y lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de fuego a los dos maestros tierra que lo habían atacado. Uno de ellos salió corriendo claramente asustado. Luego, dos maestros agua le lanzaron grandes estacas de hielo. Mako ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de ataques, así que no le fue difícil evadirlo, sin embargo, otro bloque de hielo lo golpeó en el estomago, y luego, otro en la cara._

— _¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? ¿Por qué no se muere?_ —_ preguntó uno de sus atacantes._

_Mako sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, así que reunió todas sus fuerzas y liberó una gigantesca ráfaga. Después, se esforzó al máximo y lanzó un rayo a los dos sujetos que aún no habían huido._

— _Este tipo está loco, yo me voy_—_ gritó uno de los pandilleros antes de escapar. El otro lo siguió, y Mako se quedó solo en el callejón, en ese momento, el dolor lo venció y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro como la noche.[…]_

* * *

De repente, el sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de Mako, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Korra, quien se veía pálida, con el cabello revuelto y su vestido completamente cubierto de su sangre.

— Hola— murmuró la chica — ¿cómo te sientes? — preguntó.

— No muy bien, me duele todo— respondió Mako. Después, Korra se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama, y un incómodo silencio se impuso entre los dos.

— No lo entiendo — murmuró Korra sin mirarlo a los ojos. — ¿Por qué te es tan difícil confiar en otros?, tu sabes que yo te hubiera ayudado.

— Era mi problema— respondió Mako bruscamente.

— Eres un idiota Mako, mira como te dejaron, te encontré nadando en tu propia sangre, ¿por qué te es tan difícil pedir ayuda? — le gritó Korra. El no respondió, tan solo sé quedó en silencio mirando en la dirección opuesta a la de la chica.

— ¡Mako! — insistió Korra. Pero, el chico era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que la había traicionado.

— Yo pensé que en realidad éramos un equipo, que tu confiarías en mí como yo lo hago — murmuró — no te engañes Mako, yo también he sido una persona solitaria durante gran parte de mi vida, me gusta imponer mi opinión a los demás, y nunca pido ayuda, después de todo, yo soy el Avatar y siempre he pensado que eso es lo único especial en mí. Pero, he intentado cambiar desde que estamos juntos, quiero confiar en alguien más. Y yo pensé, que tal vez, tú tenías la intención de hacer lo mismo, creí que tú y yo podríamos ser un verdadero "equipo".

— Lo que tú hiciste esta noche fue muy egoísta— murmuró Korra. Estas palabras hicieron que el maestro fuego la mirara nuevamente— ¿realmente piensas que a nadie le importa lo que te pase? ¿Crees que disfrutamos viéndote así? — Preguntó la chica. Pero, Mako no respondió.

— Me rompe el corazón verte herido. Pero, me duele aún más pensar que si confiaras más en mí, en tu hermano y en la gente que te rodea, pudiste haber evitado esto— murmuró Korra entrecortadamente.

En ese momento, el muchacho notó que Korra estaba llorando. Él nunca la había visto hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando ella perdió sus poderes, y saber que él era el causante de aquello le rompía el corazón. Mako reunió todas sus fuerzas y colocó su mano en la mejilla de la Avatar.

— Lo lamento— se disculpo ahogadamente. Korra se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios y al separarse, Mako susurro: — gracias Korra—

— No me lo agradezcas. Quiero que me prometas que algo así no volverá a suceder, y que pedirás ayuda si lo necesitas.

— Te lo prometo — susurro Mako con una débil sonrisa.

La chica se levantó de su silla, caminó lentamente a la ventana y abrió un poco la cortina para que entrara la luz. Mako sonrió al ver que ya era de día, y sintió esa sensación de tranquilidad que experimentaba cada vez que Boilin y él sobrevivían a una nueva noche en la Ciudad.

Después, Mako miró nuevamente a Korra a los ojos, le gustaba, ya que cada vez que lo hacía, parecía que su expresión era capaz de espantar cualquier demonio, y cualquier terror nocturno que pudiera asustarlo.

—Se que piensas que las mañanas son malvadas, pero yo estoy contento de que sea de día— dijo, por lo que Korra le sonrió.

— Yo también— respondió. Después, la chica se sentó a su lado nuevamente y tomo su mano. — Todo estará bien ahora.

Por alguna razón, Mako creyó en aquellas palabras, y le pareció que la ciudad y los terrores nocturnos que en ella habitaban, ya no eran tan peligrosos, ahora que tenía alguien con quien compartirlos.

* * *

Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por haber leído mi fic "el Bosque" y haber dejado comentarios, favoritos, mensajes y todas esas cosas maravillosas que ustedes hacen, la verdad no esperaba que casi nadie lo leyera (por aquello de que la sección en español es muy chiquita, aunque espero que crezca cuando comience la emisión de la serie para Latinoamérica *0*….) así que me puse muy feliz cuando vi sus comentarios, de veras, tocaron mi corazoncito. TT_TT.

Sobre este fic… solo puedo contarles que nació cuando estaba convenciendo a mi prima de que viera la serie, le dije que Mako era un chico que había dejado las pandillas y que se había vuelto deportista, y ella me preguntó: _"¿y lo dejaron salirse sin problemas?, porque salirse de eso no es tan fácil" __(ALERTA DE SPOILER)_por supuesto, cuando me enteré de que Mako se volvería policía me dije: "_peste… tienes que escribir esto_" :3… en fin… como siempre digo, comentarios, flamers y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas, adiós.


End file.
